


can't help falling in love.

by la vêtement de deuil (P1netr33)



Category: Baccano!, The Lorax (2012), jake paul - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Yaoi, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1netr33/pseuds/la%20v%C3%AAtement%20de%20deuil
Summary: One day, Firo Prochainezo impulsively DMs someone on Twitter.What happens next will change the lives of him, the Onceler, and Jake Paul.





	1. Chapter 1

Part I: Firo  
Firo Prochainezo, was, of course, from the 1930s--that had been the era he had lived in. But one of the perks that came with immortality was the fact that he didn’t age, the fact that he would live forever--the fact that he would able to live in the year *2017.* Of course, things had changed from the era of prohibition, and for the most part the Martillo family had been arrested or something i don’t fuckigm knwo. However, he had been able to evade capture due to sheer badassery.

...And he had finally signed up for one of these….social media things.

The first he had gone to had been Tumblr, but there had been too much discourse, then Vine, but now that was dead (and he had had some good vines, too, people seemed to enjoy his stunts like, oh you know shit that would need tagging bc gore), and then finally….Twitter.

@TheRealFiroProchainezo  
M’lady (tips fedora)

And then he stumbled upon the twitter of Jake Paul.

@jakepaul  
I miss Apollo…

...Perhaps he should try establishing a conversation.

**In DMs**  
(firo) hi  
(jake paul) who is this? *dabs*  
(firo) my name is firo prochainezo of the well respected martillo family which is mostly gone but thats ok  
(jake paul) lol  
(jake paul) i dab  
(firo) whats dabbing  
(jake paul) oh you know  
[he sends a pic of himself dabbing]  
[firo sends a pic of him imitating this gesture]  
(jake paul) oh? cool

Despite all his better instincts...Firo found himself blushing behind his screen. This person...was rather attractive...dabbed so well...and he had called Firo cool. He covered his face -- he couldn’t be blushing! He couldn’t--he didn’t even know this person!

(firo) thanks aaaa???  
(jake paul) lol np  
(jake paul) so im like famous lol

Oh shit, this person was famous…? How...cool….

(jake paul) so ur good at dabbing lol. Wanna meet up?

Once more, the blush returned to his face--oh, wow! Jake Paul wanted to meet him…? He typed up a message, his finger hovering over the enter button…

To Be Continued!


	2. oh you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hm. my friend puga wrote jake pauls parts go follow her on tumblr  
> u can follow me @claire-stanfield

Jake stared at his screen in anticipation, waiting for his fellow dabber's response.... He was... Interesting, to say the least, especially when he didn't even know what a dab was. All Jake could do was sit there, hoping, praying that Firo would respond yes.... And meet up.  
His response, admittedly, had not come quickly; he had rewritten it a few times at this point. He had to seem suave...cool...not like some overly flustered teenage girl. And words of this sort had never come easily to him, anyway. He did want to meet up with Jake, even if they had barely spoken, but he couldn't seem to eager, and yet at the same time, he couldn't seem too disinterested. He had to hit the perfect balance. After around what must have been a minute but felt like a year even to the immortal Firo, he finally sent a response, a simply I'd love to. complete with punctuation and all. That made it seem formal, so he seemed less eager, but the usage of love allowed it too seem like he wasn't disinterested. Taking in a deep breath of aniticipation, he waited for Jake's response.

Jake grinned on his side of the screen, tapping his fingers on the table next to him, while he carefully typed up a response on his phone, delicately, with the utmost percision- He'd almost bagged the hottie, he couldn't just fuck up now! But the reaction he'd gotten seemed pretty good. He had used love, and punctuation. Always good signs. After thinking for a minute, with a grin, Jake typed up a message and hit send, instantly regretting it. He'd only proofread it twice.... What if it was too forward?! Well, whatever. He'd get this boy right into Team 10 with his suave skills.  
The response Jake had sent was simple, yet worked perfectly.  
Nice babe :stuck_out_tongue_closed_eyes: : is saturday night @ 7 pm good? party @ the team 10 house :stuck_out_tongue_winking_eye:

As his notifications lit up once more, so did his eyes. He had already gotten a response! His palms ever-so-slightly sweaty--god, he was acting like a schoolgirl with a crush to some guy he barely knew--he clicked onto it, skimming the message quickly before rereading it again and again. The usage of the emojis...they intimidated Firo. He was still unfamiliar with emojis, really--unfamiliar with most of this modern stuff. He didn't know how Maiza, from the damn 1700s, coped. Immortality perhaps was a curse...but at least he got to meet this guy, anyway. He debated over how to respond--should he use emojis himself? He also had no idea whatsoever about what the 'team 10 house' was, but surely that could all be solved with a quick google search. Sucking in a breath, he started to type once more, but his fingers froze up again and again. This was so nerve-wracking...and Jake must already be annoyed with how slow his responses were, even if he couldn't help that. SIghing ever so slightly, he started to type again, before pausing once more.

Maybe he should construct a message in his head first. That might make things somewhat easier for him...After much thought, he decided that he had a good message to send now. It had the perfect mix of emojis, punctuation, casualness and formality...he hit the enter button.

Sounds great! :smiley: I'll be there right on time~

...Oh no. He hadn't--he hadn't meant to use the tilde. Now he seemed flirty, didn't he? Jake would think he was a creep...god, he would hate Firo. He had messed up already...all because of his inability to type steadily. He should have at least proofread his message! He was a damn fool. Sighing, he slumped over in his chair, placing his head in his hands.

Jake smirked once the message was sent, staring at his screen for a solid 30 seconds before replying. Oh, Jake had done it! Firo had really pushed him into his element now.... Although he was prepared to do most weird things to get this new suitor.... It seemed Jake already had him in the palm of his hand.  
Perfect then babe :wink: maybe come a little bit earlier if you want some fun? :eggplant: :sweat_drops:  
Hmm.... With what he had to work with, this seemed plenty suitable. After all.... Once you start flirting, it's the other's job to escalate it, right?  
He quickly sent a second message, just to make sure he got his point across.  
If you wanna come early too, you should def show up to my party :wink:


End file.
